Missed Opportunity
by KatieTaylor
Summary: A continuation from "The Opportunity". I'm working on a third, that will include a bit more hope. After being stabbed and almost drowned, Steve's not feeling much better.


He didn't take the next opportunity.

He wanted to, but he didn't. He wanted to fight all of his training, let the water take him. It would have been fitting. But then he remembered Alicia. He'd indulged in his fantasy a moment longer, waved Death off, then went to help her.

When he woke this time, Steve was expecting the hospital. He wasn't expecting Danny. How long had he been out? Maybe he'd been closer to death than he'd thought. Danny was supposed to be in Jersey for another week. Had he been out that long?

"He wakes!"

"How long have I been out?"

"My flight was horrible, thank you. The family's fine, although I wasn't actually in Jersey long enough to see them all, thank you very much. And _what the hell were you thinking?_ "

Steve closed his eyes against the onslaught. He hadn't been prepared to see Danny. Also, the pain meds were making him a bit loopy. And tired.

"You're telling me you willing took pain meds? Who are you and what did you do to Steve McGarrett?"

Shit. He'd said that out loud? "Feels good," was all he answered. Except they were starting to wear off or something, because everything was starting to hurt again.

"They what now?"

"I was in pain. They gave me meds. I wasn't in pain anymore," he slurred. Sleep was dragging him under again. It was like he couldn't get enough of it lately.

Danny was silent. Normally, that would have been unnerving, but Steve was too tired to care. He waited a moment longer for Danny to say something. When he didn't, Steve closed his eyes and tried to settle into the pillows. But his back hurt and his front hurt and his head hurt. Danny's fucking liver hurt. He coughed.

A moment later, the bed dipped as a weight settled beside him. He flinched when a hand ran through his hair. It paused for a moment, then continued.

"You want more meds?"

"No."

Silence again for what felt like an eternity. Steve imagined the scowl on Danny's face, but didn't open his eyes to confirm.

Finally: "Sleep, Steve. I've got your back."

"Kids..." he managed, almost on a sigh as he began to lose his battle with consciousness. Danny'd just got back from Jersey. He had better places to be.

"I'm right where I need to be, babe."

-\

When we wakes again, the weight is still on the bed beside him and the hand is still stroking his hair.

"... you kidding me right now, Monkey? Of course Uncle Steve's gonna be fine! That's right, because he's a SuperSEAL." Steve can't help the grunt he lets out at that. He hasn't told Danny about the letter. "Hey, I gotta go all right? His Craziness is awake. Yeah, you can come see him in a couple of days, and I'll see you tonight. Danno loves you."

"Hey babe. Welcome back." Danny doesn't wait for a response, just barrels on through like his voice is the best medicine in the world. Steve tries not to think about it. "You know, I'm pleasantly surprised that you haven't checked yourself outta here yet. Actually, I'm surprised you came here at all. Good to know you're finally taking my advice after all these years. And that you're taking care of my liver."

He can't take it anymore. He literally can't.

"Shut up about your goddamn liver!" Energy comes from somewhere and he sits up like he's going to lunge after Danny. His friend almost falls off the hospital bed. But then he's reminded why he's in the hospital in the first place, as pain shoots through his... everywhere.

Steve closes his eyes to it, falls back to the bed as Danny jumps off it like it's on fire. He's not done though. Trying to control the pain, speaking through clenched teeth, he says "Call the fucking surgeon. I will give you back your liver."

There's no response. Machines in the room don't sound particularly happy and he thinks he hears footsteps out in the hall. As the pain subsides, he opens his eyes.

Danny is standing next to his bed and Steve can't decipher the look, but there's definitely a whole lot of anger mixed up in there somewhere. The blond turns on his heel and stalks out of the room, dodging a couple of nurses who are coming in to see what all the commotion is about.

Steve closes his eyes and sighs, but he doesn't know if it's a sigh of relief or despair.


End file.
